Sasuke And Sakura's Wedding
by Lisa Scarlet
Summary: See how Sasuke asked Sakura in marriage and how was their first love night as husband and wife!


Sakura worked hard during the day in the hospital, but finally arrived at home. Very tired, she decided to take a long bath. After that, she laid in bed with her towel wrapped around her body. She began to think about the news that Ino told her. Ino and Sai will marry next month. Sakura was happy about her friends, but at the same time, was a little sad because she missed Sasuke.

\- "Oh Sasuke-Kun, when will you come back to Konoha?"

So, after a few minutes, she fell asleep.

... In that same night someone knocked on the door of the Hokage's office.

\- "Come in" said Kakashi. Then the person opened the door.

\- "Oh Sasuke, how are you? What brings you back to Konoha?" asked Kakashi.

\- "I'm fine. I thought it was time to come back to the village, but first I had to notify you that I am here" said Sasuke.

\- "Oh that is wonderful, Naruto and Sakura will be very happy to know that you are back. But how long you are planning to stay?" asked Kakasi.

\- "A few weeks. There are certain things that I have to investigate for the sake of the village" said Sasuke.

\- "Oh, I understand, apparently the danger never ends. Thanks for what you're doing, I really admire your help, by hiding in the shadows, in keeping the people of the ninja world safe" said Kakashi with a smile on his face, despite the fact it was covered by his mask.

\- "Since you don't have where to stay, sleep in the Hokage building tonight. Tomorrow i'll ask Yamato to build a wooden house for you." said Kakashi.

\- "Thank you very much, I will accept the offer. See you tomorrow. Bye."

\- "Bye, Sasuke".

...

Suddenly Sakura woke up startled because she heard someone knocking at the door of the porch of her room. When she stood up she saw a tall man looking to the room through the glass door. Then a shock crossed her entire body. The person on the other side of the door was her beloved Sasuke-Kun !

Sasuke waited patiently and kept looking through the glass. He saw little because of the curtain, but could recognize the forms of the things in the room. Soon he saw the silhouette of a woman going to a wardrobe and unwrap her body from a tissue. Despite the darkness, he could see how a slender body wearing a panties and a bra, and after a robe. After seeing this, he felt a little nervous.

Then Sakura opened the door.

\- "Sasuke-Kun? Is that you or am I dreaming?" she murmured to herself, but he managed to hear.

\- "Sakura" he said, then he took her hand on his right hand and pulled her body close to his.

At this moment Sasuke remembered something that Naruto told him when they were recovering from the injuries acquired in the fourth Ninja war "" Sakura-Chan is a good girl, she is doing really a great job in our recovery. You know, Sasuke, Sakura really loves you, you should kiss her. But since you don't have skills in social relations you'll be a disaster, HAHAHA. NO, Oh, PLEASE DON'T HIT ME "".

Thus, returning to the present time, very gently Sasuke approached his lips to Sakura's.

He kissed her with all tenderness that he could muster and she corresponded the kiss with all the love she had. He felt her lips very soft, felt her breath smelling like mint and felt the warmth of her skin. Then, he let her go.

Sakura was surprised and happy as never before, and blushed.

\- "Sasuke-Kun!? What are you doing here?" then he held her hand firm, knelt on one knee and said:

\- "Sakura you are the one that I chose to conceive my child, that will be the future of Uchiha clan ..." at this moment he hesitated, because he was embarrassed about what he was about to say, but blandly he said "and besides, I love you Sakura. Will you marry me?"

Suddenly, Sakura started to cry. Tears rolled on her face, and she said:

\- "Of course I do. I'm so happy to see you again after have waited for so long. I love you Sasuke-Kun".

Then, he embraced her and said:

\- "The ceremony will be tomorrow at 5 PM. I will invite Kakashi, Naruto and his wife, Hinata. And you can invite someone you like, I just don't want it to be a big ceremony".

Cleaning her tears with the robe, she stepped back and said:

\- "Okay, I will invite my parents, Lady tsunade, Shizune, Ino and Sai".

\- "All right, now go back to your room and rest. I'll just see you again in the ceremony" said Sasuke.

Suddenly a gust of wind passed by the porch and loosened Sakura's robe that then opened and floated around her. Thus, her body was showed under the lights of the night. Sasuke got nervous and all red in the face, because he saw Sakura only using panties and bra. He could see her curves and feel the fragrance of her skin sprawling through the air. But the fastest she could manage, she tied the robe around her waist again, and her face got pink.

So, sasuke turned his back to her and prepared himself to leave, but before he went, he said:

\- "You became a beautiful woman, Sakura". And then he parted.

That night Sakura felt as if she was the happier person of the universe.

...

When it dawned, Sakura got ready to go out. She found her parents in the kitchen and said:

\- "Last night Sasuke Uchiha came here and asked me in marriage. The ceremony will be today at 5 PM".

\- "Finally, my daughter won't be a single lady anymore! i'm glad for you Sakura" said her father with a playful tone.

\- "Oh Lord, what wonderful news, my daughter has become a woman" said her mother with tears in the eyes.

\- "But do not tell anyone about it, because it will be a small ceremony. I'm going to see Ino. Bye".

...

Getting there, Sakura told Ino everything that happened in the night before.

\- "Oh Sakura, I'm so happy for you, and as your best friend I will look for a perfect wedding dress and lingerie with you". said INO with a smile on her face.

\- "Lingerie!?" exclaimed Sakura and blushed.

\- "Of course, you know, after tonight you won't be virgin anymore". said Ino.

After hearing this Sakura's face got red.

\- "Oh my God, it is true, I don't know much about sex. what do I do?" said Sakura in despair.

\- "we could ask Lady Tsunade" Ino said.

\- "good idea" said Sakura a little relieved.

...

The two of them went to a store and rented a beautiful wedding kimono. It was all white with red details, crusted with gemstones.

\- "It is beautiful, I loved" said Sakura with glow in the eyes.

...

When they left the store, they met Sai.

\- "Oh Sai" said the two girls.

\- "Hello beautiful" said Sai looking at Ino "and Hello Sakura".

Then Sakura told Sai about the wedding, and that he had been invited.

\- "Congratulations Sakura, for sure i'll go".

...

Then Sakura and Ino went to Tsunade's house. Getting there, Sakura told Tsunade about the wedding. - "I am very glad for you my apprentice, i'm going to go to the ceremony" said Tsunade.

\- "Can you tell Shizune too? I don't know if i'll have time to see her today" asked Sakura.

\- "of course, don't worry about it".

\- "Lady tsunade, you have to help Sakura with the sex issue!" exclaimed Ino.

\- "INO !" Sakura blushed.

\- "Hahaha, relax Sakura, it is normal to be nervous in the first time. It will hurt a bit, but nothing you should worry about. Just buy a sexy lingerie and enjoy the night with the man you love." said Tsunade.

"thank you Lady Tsunade. We have to go now. Good bye" said Sakura.

"Good bye, see you later" said Tsunade.

...

So the two women went to other store and bought a beautiful lingerie.

...

In that morning, beats at a door were heard.

\- "I'm going" said a melodic voice. Then the door opened. - "Oh sasuke! how are you?" said Hinata.

\- "sasuke? SASUKE !" Naruto came running down the Hall of his home.

\- "Congratulations for your wedding and i'm sorry for not have attended" Sasuke said.

\- "thank you very much, Sasuke. Would you like to come in?" asked Hinata.

\- "Yes" said Sasuke.

\- "come Sasuke, have a seat. How are you? What brings you here?" asked Naruto.

\- "I came here to invite you and your wife to my wedding at 5 PM today" said sasuke flatly.

\- "WEDDING? Who will you marry ?" Naruto asked surprised.

Sasuke blushed a little and said:

\- "Sakura".

\- "Oh, that is good news, I was hoping that to happen".

\- "I will get a dessert for you." said Hinata leaving the room.

\- "Sasuke, do you know how you will treat Sakura tonight? You're still virgin and have no experience with women". Said Naruto in a joke tone.

But soon Sasuke gave a small punch on Naruto's head. However, he knew it was true, therefore, shyly he asked:

\- "so what do you suggest?"

\- "let's talk to Kakashi Sensei" said Naruto.

\- "no, I don't want to involve anyone else in this issue". said Sasuke.

\- "OK, hang on a second, I'll get something for you". Then Naruto went to another room and returned after a few minutes.

"-Here is the dessert" said Hinata putting a cake over the table.

\- "Oh, thank you honey, your desserts are the best". And then she smiled and leaved the room.

\- "okay Sasuke, I think this can help you. I never thought that the perverted sage, Jirayia was a good writer, but he sure knew how to deal with women. All you have to do is to read one of the books he wrote, like this one that I brought". Said Naruto.

\- "this seems really stupid, but handle the book to me anyway". Said Sasuke.

Then he opened the book and activate his sharingan. After one minute he had already read everything.

\- "it's enough" said Sasuke a little pink on the cheeks. "See you at the ceremony".

\- "See you later, Sasuke".

...

After, Sasuke went to Kakashi's office and invited him to the wedding. Hee said he would be present at the ceremony and that Yamato had already built Sasuke's new house, which was close to Naruto's. Sasuke thanked and left.

...

At 5 PM all the guests were present in the notary's office. Everything was ready to start the ceremony and everyone was waiting the bride to arrive.

And finally she appeared.

Sasuke was astonished. Now he could see in clear light the woman he was going to marry. Sakura had become a beautiful woman since when he saw her for the last time, when he left Konoha after the Ninja War. She was stunning, dressed as a goddess. Her wedding kimono danced around her body, and the red details seemed like flicking flames. Her makeup outlined the color of Her green eyes, her cheeks were pink and cute, and her lipstick was red as blood. Her hair was bright and was decorated with a golden brooch.

Sasuke was wearing a traditional wedding kimono for men, and he remained handsome as he always were, but this time he was taller than Kakashi and had a more manful complexion.

When they looked in each other's eyes, it was as if they were the only living creatures in the world, it was as if the time had stopped. and then the ceremony began.

...

\- "NOW THE GROOM MUST KISS THE BRIDE !" shouted Naruto at the end of the ceremony.

Then Sasuke shyly gave his wife a soft kiss on the lips.

...

After, everyone went to a restaurant to have dinner and celebrate. All of them had a great time. Then everybody, but Sasuke and Sakura, went to their homes. The two lovers remained in the restaurant talking. Sakura told Sasuke about all that had happened to her and the village after the fourth Ninja war while he was far. And Sasuke told her about his journey and some suspicion issues that he must investigate about some danger related to Kaguya. In addition, he said he would have to travel again in three weeks.

...

After the restaurant, They went to their new home made by Yamato.

\- "I liked the house" said Sakura.

\- "let's get in". said Sasuke, and then he took her by the hand and entered.

There, Sasuke leaded his wife to the room. It was only illuminated by the light of the full moon in the sky.

Then they lost themselves in each other's eyes. So Sakura said:

\- "Sasuke Kun, I...Humm...Ahh ..."

\- "Are you nervous?" he asked.

She nodded.

\- "don't worry, I promise I will be careful" said Sasuke.

Then he kissed her forehead and then took off the brooch of her hair while passed his fingers throught her beauty wires. After he began to undress her kimono. Little by little her skin was being discovered, until she was just wearing a lingerie.

He looked at her body and lost a bit of his wits. She was wonderful in her scarlet lingerie, which stood out on her pale skin. Her body had perfect curves, she was slender, had not very big breasts, but had a thin waist and a straight belly.

Sakura blushed, Sasuke stared at her without saying a word. Then he began to take off his own clothes, and she helped, since he had only one arm. Thus, he was just in his underwear, and Sakura could then admire her husband. He had a strong body, very attractive, with muscle of proportional sizes. Standing in front of his almost naked body so close, she felt an eagerness in her clitoris, and then she blushed harder.

Suddenly he grabbed Sakura's body tightly against his. And then she could feel Sasuke's heart accelerate, the same happened to hers. Then she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Both of their bodies were hot. Sasuke could feel the sweet perfume she had on her.

After he sat on the bed and began to kiss Sakura's neck, and she gave a shyly a moan. So he took off her bra and passed his hand on her naked body. He touched every part of her breasts, shoulders and belly. He could feel that she pulsed by his touch. He was mesmerized by her female smell. At this moment, Sakura, who was still sitting on her husband's lap, felt a lump growing under her. So she got red to realize that her husband was having an erection.

And then Sasuke advanced wildly over his wife and began to kiss, lick and nibble her breasts, nipples and neck.

\- "Oh, Sasuke Kun!" moaned Sakura, she was increasingly excited and the palpitations in her clitoris were increasingly strong. Listening to her moans, Sasuke smiled. Then feeling exalted she shot a series of kisses, and small bites on the neck and chest of her man. After some time, Sasuke tore the panties of his wife, and began to feel the warm skin of her legs. He loved each part of her body and she was all his. Then he began to kiss gently the inside of her thighs.

\- "ownhhh, sasukeee" moaned his wife, which left sasuke crazy.

So, Sakura in a desperate desire took off his underwear, she wanted his body into hers more than ever now.

Sasuke felt her hot body throb under him, and lust took control over him. Then he straightened his wife on the bed and opened her legs. Soon he had penetrated her body and got more excited than ever. And then, Sakura began to scratch her husband's back with her nails, she pulled him stronger close to her, and shouted:

\- "AAAHHH ... OWNH ... SASUKE KUUUNNN ...". Her screams drove him completely crazy of pleasure. It was Sakura's first time and she was in pain and bled a little, but the pleasure she was feeling compensated any pain that could be felt. Their bodies moved in sync. He pulled and pushed himself into her. His penis moved inside her vagina slowly and soft to begin with, but the pace got faster and the thrusts stronger while her moans got louder and sexier. They were both in the highest excitement. Sakura's walls pressed against Sasuke's penus and he could feel the ultimate satisfaction, until he ejaculated inside her vagina. - "ahhhh, Sakura". - he breathed her name.

\- "ownhhhh heavens".

So, after a few more minutes of fleshly love, they ceased.

Sasuke embraced Sakura tightly and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

\- "Sasuke Kun, I love you with all my heart, and this was the happiest day of my life" said Sakura with tears in her eyes, tears of happiness.

\- "I love you too Sakura, and I promise that I will give the best of me to protect you and the next generation of the Uchiha clan you will conceive. Now, you need to rest, sleep, tomorrow is a new day".

\- "okay" Sakura looked at her husband in the eyes for a while and he gave her a kiss on the lips. And then she fell asleep hugging the body of man she always loved and always would love.


End file.
